The Daughter of Wolverine
by Crimson-Majix
Summary: The lost story of Crystal Howlett. A X-Men Ninja Turtles aka TMNT X-Over. The Sequal is now out. THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE CONTINUED. IT'S DONE. 3
1. The Sewers

**I redid this story because the information I had was wrong. I also took out the language, mainly because I can't have it in another site and I just didn't feel like putting it back into this one.**

"Watch out, Crystal!" The cry came too late as Michelangelo went off a jump on his skate board and plowed right into Crystal.

"Mikey, if you don't get off me in the next five seconds, I swear to God, I will hurt you!" she shouted.

"I would, but I can't feel my legs."

"Uhhh," Crystal started to stand up and Mikey slid off her back.

"Ow! Hey, watch the shell!"

"Why I oughta..."

"Crystal. Michelangelo. Come here at once," a stern voice said from behind.

"Yes, Master Splinter," they said in unison.

They went over to Master Splinter, knowing that they were in a lot of trouble. With their heads bowed, they waited for their master to speak. Fear swelled in the hearts of the young brother and sister. From the back of the room, snickering could be heard from their older brothers. They were quickly shut up with one stern look from Master Splinter.

"Now, tell me what happened," probed Splinter.

"Well, I was just sitting on the couch reading a book when all of a sudden Mikey comes flying at me on his freaking skateboard. The next thing I know I'm on the freaking ground with him on top of me!" Crystal explained. "Naturally, I got pissed. So, technically, this is all Mikey's fault."

"Thank you, Crystal, but next time watch the language," was all Splinter said in response.

"Yes, Crystal, thank you," Mikey said in a mocking tone. "Now, I'll tell you what really happened, Master Splinter. You see, I was trying to land my latest trick, which I call the Mikey Extreme! I kinda need to work on it some more. When I was trying to do my flip-kick in mid-air, I went off the ramp. Then I saw Little-Miss-Book-Worm over here reading on the couch. I started to think..."

"You started to think! Someone call an ambulance. His brain is probably gonna exploded any second now!" said a voice from the background.

"Raphael, ten flips, now!" Master Splinter's stern voice said.

"Aww, man. Do I have to?"

"Now!"

"Alright." Then Raph started spring back onto his hands.

"Well, as I was saying, before Raph interrupted me, I started to think, 'Why would anyone want to read for fun? I mean you have to sit still and think.' By the time I realized that I was going to hit Crystal, it was too late. I crashed into her and she got all mad."

"I see," said Master Splinter.

Then he left without another word. "So, what were you reading, anyway, Crystal? A Fashion Magazine? Were you trying to find ways to make yourself beautiful?" teased Mikey.

Crystal pulled out her ninjato and got into an offensive pose. "Shut up, Mikey! Before I gut you!" Crystal screamed.

"Hey, hey. Do you want Master Splinter to come back out here!?!" exclaimed another of the brothers, Donatello.

"I don't have to sit here and take this. If you guys need me, I'll be on the roof tops," and with that, she grabbed her journal from off her desk and went into the sewers.

"You see what you do, Mikey!" exclaimed Raph.

"I didn't mean it. Aww, man, she hates me now, don't she?"

"Well, I would if I were her."

"Quit fighting, you two, before I bust both of your heads," said the last of the brothers, Leonardo. He crossed his arms over the front of his shell.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go find her," Raph said before going into the sewer after her.

Up on the roof tops of New York, Crystal meditated on the roof until she was calmed down. Then she opened up her journal and took a pencil out of her pocket.

_Wednesday, August 6, _2009

_My name is Crystal Howlett and I'm a mutant. I'm leaving this journal just incase I get myself into trouble or locked up it the "loony bin". Everything I write in this journal is 100% true. This is the story of my life. I was born on December 8th 1993. My mother was Mariko Howlett and my father, James Howlett. I never really knew my father. He was always off with his friends. I never knew where he went, but sometimes he would be gone for months on end. My mom would tell me he didn't want to go, but he had to. I never understood that and I still don't. When I was three, a mutant who went by the name of Sabortooth came to my house, insisting that I was his child. Things got out of hand, to say the least, and he killed my mother. But, fortunately, my mother had already sent me to a friend who could take care of me. Unfortunately, the friend was gone on vacation for the week. I was lucky enough to be noticed by a mutated rat named Master Splinter. He knew I wasn't going to survive on my own, so he read the letter my mother sent with me and took me in. I have never seen this letter because Master Splinter insists that it is not my time. I don't argue with him, but I do wish I could see the letter. At the time he was raising four baby turtles that were also mutated. He had named them Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, all listed in order of age. They could all walk and talk and were four years old. Master Splinter was training them to become ninjas. I already knew how to walk and talk, so he started to teach me, too. When I turned seven and they turned eight, he had already started to train us to use weapons. The main weapons we trained with were dual katanas, bow staffs, Sais, nun-chucks, and ninjatos. Then he tested us in the use of those five weapons and the one we were best weapons and the one we were best at was our chosen weapon. Leo was given the katanas, Donni, the bow staff, Raph, the Sais, Mikey, the nun-chucks, and me the ninjato. I am now fifteen and they are sixteen and we all have different interests and personalities. Leo is the leader. He is honorable, noble, strong, smart, kind, stern, and one of the best fighters I've ever seen. Donni is a genius. He can create almost anything and knows a lot about things people don't usually care about, but it's nice to hear, sometimes. Raph likes to fight, is stubborn, has a bad temper, and we get along the best. He can be kind of overprotective, caring, and the best older brother a person cask for. Don't get me wrong; I get along great with my other brothers, but just not as much as Raph. But I'm getting off track. Mikey is the wild one. He's a giant prankster, likes to have fun, picks on Raph a lot, and LOVES pizza. He almost never takes training seriously. Then, there's me. I'm like all of them thrown together in girl form. I'm the second best fighter and pretty smart. I like to play pranks on Leo with Mikey. I also have a temper and can be caring. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter are my family. If you find this and I'm gone, see if you can find my family and give them this. And for my father, Master Splinter, and my brothers, Leo, Donni, Raph, and Mikey, I love you all. Well, that's all I have to tell you._

Crystal closed her journal and looked out over the city. She looked at the manhole she had come out of and saw some dark figures removing the lid and going down into it. She immediately jumped down from the roof and followed the group silently down the manhole.


	2. The Meeting

Crystal followed the intruders down the manhole and into the sewer pipes. Keeping her slim body hidden in the shadows, her curly, dark brown hair blending effortlessly in the dim light, she used her ninja training to not be seen or heard. She noticed there were fifteen of them, nine boys and six girls. She couldn't see anything but their dim outlines in the poor light. From what she could see, they were all very well built and physically fit.

After thirty seconds, she noticed they were headed toward her home! She didn't know if her brothers and Master Splinter would need her help to defeat them, but she couldn't take any chances. Crystal had to warn them, but how? If she went in front of the intruders, she knew she would be seen. She thought about going down another manhole, but there wasn't enough time. All she could do was watch helplessly as the group slowly made their way toward her family.

Suddenly, a short man with hair shaped like wolf ears stopped. He held up his hand to signal the group to stop and started to sniff the air.

"What is it, Logan?" asked another man with what looked like visors over his eyes in a stern voice.

"She's here," Logan said in a deep, husky voice. He sniffed the air again.

_That voice! I know I've heard it before, but where? Who is this "Logan"? Why does his voice sound so familiar? she thought._

"Where?" The question broke Crystal's train of thought.

Logan turned and looked straight at Crystal. Her heart skipped a beat.  
"Right there, in the shadows," Logan answered and pointed at Crystal. The group turned and looked right at her.

_Oh, man!_ she thougt. _They found me._ She started to back up as the group slowly came towards her.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. We just wand to talk," a woman with long, red hair said in a high, silky voice.

_How could I trust them? i don't know them. They could beenimes for all I know.__  
_  
"We're not enemies. You can trust us," the woman reasoned.  
_Then why are they staying hidden?__  
_  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Dark Flare, Pyro, can you please give us some light?"

As soon as she said that, one of the guys lit his whole body on fire. The fire was black with a small glow of white at the edges. His eyes turned solid red. Crystal couldn't see any part of his eyes, only red. Then the black fire formed the shape of his body. This all happened so fast, it was amazing she could tell that it happened.

Surprisingly, the black fire gave off a large amount of light.

On the other side of the group, Crystal heard the soft "click" of a lighter and she saw its small flame appear. Then the flame grew bigger and turned into a giant, orange ball of light and heat. It gave off the same amount of light as the black fire.

The entire group was lit up and Crystal couldn't help but gasp. They all looked like those mutants on the news. _What were they called?_ she asked herself. _Oh, yeah, the X-Men._ Now she was almost sure she could trust them.

While she was deciding what to do, her sharp hearing picked up a conversation coming down the sewer pipes.

"Raph, where the shell do you think you're going?" Leo's voice questioned.

"I'm going to go get Crystal," Raph's answer echoed down the dripping pipes.

"How do you even know where to start looking?" Leo responded. It sounded closer that before.

"'Cause I'm the one who usually goes to get her."

"Hey, that's not fair! You always offer to go get her!" Mikey complained.

"Guys, can we please stop fighting? Lets just all go and get Crystal together," Donni reasoned.

"Fine," Leo, Raph, and Mikey said together.

Crystal wanted to scream at them to go back and just forget about her. The only reason she didn't was she was now frozen with fear.

Then she saw the two-towed foot of one of her brothers come around the curve in the pipe.

_Oh, no!_ she screamed in her head. They were going to get mauled all because of her!

Before she could move, they all stepped around the corner about 100 feet from the awaiting X-Men.

"Who the shell are you?" Raph challenged.

Logan pushed everyone out of his way and quickly closed the gap between them. Claws extended from his clenched fists. _Who is this Logan?_ she asked herself _Why is he so familiar? How do I know him?_

Logan put his claws up to Raph's throat. "I could ask you the same question, lizard-breath."

"I'm a turtle, air-for-brains. Now back off before I hurt you."

I'd like to see you try, shell head."

Raph pulled his sais out of their holders on his belt. Before anyone could get hurt, Crystal jumped over the group of watching X-Men. She got in between Logan and Raph.

"Alright, I'll talk with you."


	3. Master Splinter

"Crystal, what's going on?" Raphael asked.

"They're the X-Men and they just want to talk," responded Crystal.  
"Well, then talk, lead-for-brains," Raph spat at Logan.

A growl escaped Logan's lips.  
"Why don't we go talk to Master Splinter?" Leonardo offered.

"Are you sure, Leo?" Raph asked. Leo nodded.

"Who's that?" asked the man with visor said.

"He's our ninja master." Leo said.

"Alright, we'll talk with him."

"Okay, follow us." Leo instructed.

Leo turned and led the X-Men down toward his home. Donatello and Michelangelo were sent ahead to tell Master Splinter they were coming.

After they walked for two minutes, Logan got impatient.

"How much longer am I gonna have ta' step in peoples flamin' crap before we get ta' see this 'Master Splinter' of yours?"

"Not much longer," Leo replied.

"That means keep your big mouth shut, Wolf-Boy," Raph added.

"Wolf-Boy, that's the best you've got? Your head must be as empty as your shell," Logan responded.

Raph turned around. "You wanna say that again, Little Man.

"Why, you little…"

"Raph, shut up," Leo ordered.

"Logan, why don't you do the same?" asked the man with the visor.

"Shut-Up, Scott, before I make you drink the flamin' sewer water," Logan retaliated.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. When they reached the ninjas' home, every one of the X-Men let out a gasp of surprise.

It was all decked out in furniture and training gear. There was a small bridge running over a small pond full of lake water. There were ramps, a couch, and fourteen TV's of all different shapes, sizes, makes, models, and colors stacked on top of each other. A little to the left was a desk with papers, gadget parts, tools, a computer, and little knick-knacks all over it. In what looked like a small dojo was a sort of workout gym area with all kinds of different gym equipment. The other part of the dojo was what looked to be a training area and it had mats laid out on the ground and weapons of all sorts on wooden racks. Behind the dojo was a screen door, the kind you can see the shadows of the people behind it.

There were three shapes behind the door as the large group walked onto the main platform. The shapes were of two turtles and a rat. The door opened and Mikey and Donni stepped out with Master Splinter.

"Hello, X-Men. I am Master Splinter," Master Splinter greeted the X-Men.

Scott stepped forward. "I'm Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. I'm the leader of the X-Men. We're here to talk with you about Crystal and her powers."

"I see. Why don't you, Crystal, and I go into my room and talk?"

"Can Logan come, too? He's also involved in this."

"Alright."

The four of them filed into Master Splinter's room and found a spot to sit on the floor.

"Well, um, as you can probably already tell, Crystal is very talented, but not in the usual way. She has special powers, the kind normal fifteen year olds don't usually have. If she were to come with us, she would be able to learn how to use these powers for the benefit of mankind," Cyclops explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'come with us?' My home is here, not there. I can learn to use my powers to benefit mankind just fine right here," Crystal said, crossing her arms.

"That may be, but at the Xavier Institute for Gifted and Talented Youngsters, you can get help from what may be the greatest psychic mind in the universe, Professor Charles Xavier."

"We shall think about it, Mr. Summers. Come back in a week and we should have an answer for you," Master Splinter said.

"Okay, well, I have nothing more to say. Logan is going to talk with you now."

Scott got up and left Master Splinter's room. Logan looked uneasily at Crystal and Splinter.

"So, Mr. Logan, what can we help you with?" Splinter asked, smiling.  
"Well, I was kinda hoping to talk with you alone first," Logan replied.

"Alright. Crystal, why don't you go and wait out with the others?"

"Yes, Master Splinter," she replied.

"Wait, take this with you. I think you are ready to read this," Master Splinter said as he got up. He went over to an old box and opened it. He pulled out an older looking letter that had water stains and was wrinkled and a little torn. He handed this to Crystal.

"Thank you, Master Splinter." She bowed and took the paper. And with that, Crystal went out and joined the others.


	4. Fight to the Death

_Dear Mr. Hashimoto, __  
_  
_It pains me to say that if this letter reaches you, I am no longer alive. I leave you my beloved, young child. Her name is Crystal Howlett. She is three years old right now and her birthday is December 8th, 1993. Please, keep the identity of her father a secret until you think she's ready. Her father is James Howlett, you know him as Logan or Wolverine. Due to him being an X-Man, he cannot take care of her. I want her to be happy and not to be worrying about her father all the time. Since Logan is a mutant, Crystal may be a mutant, too. If she is, Logan will come with the rest of the X-Men. If you haven't shown her this letter when they arrive, give it to her. Also, watch out for the mutant called Sabertooth. He is the one who would have killed me. He thinks that Crystal is his daughter and he will do anything to get her back. If he does come, call Logan immediately. Hide her until he comes. And Crystal, I love you; I always have and always will. Your father loves you, too. He did what he thought was best for you, and so did I. Take care, my only beloved child._

Love,

Mariko Howlett.

Crystal folded the letter as tears fell from her eyes. She heard movement and saw her brothers and the X-Men for the first time since she went into Master Splinter's room. They all looked worried. Raphael had a look of a mixture of pain, fear, heartbreak, sadness, and worry. He came over to Crystal as she started to cry harder. He put one green arm around her and led her to the couch. Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello got off the old couch to make room for them. Crystal put her head on Raph's shoulder as her brothers rubbed her back to soothe her. The rest of the X-Men looked helplessly at the scene.

"Is their anything we can do?" Scott asked.

"No, she just needs her family right now," Leo answered.

"Crystal, can I see that letter?" Raph asked.

Crystal held out the letter to him and then wrapped her arms around him and cried some more. Raph's eyes moved over the paper. When he was finished, he handed it to Donni. After Donni, it went to Mikey, and then to Leo. Every time one of them finished reading, the same look came over their face. It was a look of anger, sadness, and worry. Leo then gave Crystal the letter back.

They sat their like that for about three minutes. Then Crystal went and washed up and came back.

"You, all right, Chris?" Raph asked using the nickname they gave her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"Its okay, Chris," Leo said, "I would have done the same thing if I were you."

"Any of us would," Donni piped up, "I mean it was a sad letter."

"Even Raph, the turtle with a heart of stone, would have cried," Mikey joked. Raph gave him a cold stare.

Crystal was just about to sit down again when a loud noise coming from the sewer pipe that she and the others had come through. Everyone jumped up and got ready to do battle. Master Splinter and Logan came out of Master Splinter's room. Everyone waited in silence as the sound of large footsteps got closer.

Logan sniffed the air and an almost un-human growl escaped his lips.  
"What is it, Logan?" Scott asked.

"Sabertooth," was all the answer that Scott needed.

A fire fueled by hatred burned in Crystal's veins. She pulled out her Ninjato and got ready to kill. She had never killed or even thought of it before this moment, but she knew she had to kill Sabertooth.

Logan ran up to the front of the group and extended his claws. He stood a little in front of Crystal, in almost a protective pose. Finally, Sabertooth entered the ninja's home. He had pitch black eyes, blond hair that almost formed a mane around his face. He also had a beard and a mustache. His canine teeth were pointed like fangs and he had yellowish nails that looked more like claws and hair all over, like he had fur.

"Ah, I knew you would lead me to her, little man. Now step aside so I can claim my daughter," Sabertooth said in an extremely deep and gravely voice.

"Not on my watch, Fur-Face," Logan retaliated.

"Or on ours," Leo said as he and his three brothers stepped forward.

"You foolish turtles! Stay out of my way," Sabertooth yelled at them.

Then Sabertooth looked at Crystal.

"Look at you, your all grown up. Just look at how beautiful you are," he said.

"You stay away from me! You're crazy! I'm not your daughter," Crystal shouted at him.

Sabertooth stared in horror at the girl he thought was his. Then his stare shifted to the man in front of her.

"You! You turned her against me!" he yelled at Logan.

"No, she just knows her real father," he said angrily.

Suddenly Sabertooth launched at Logan. Unfortunately for Sabertooth, Logan was ready for him. Logan stabbed his claws into Sabertooth's stomach and the mutant gave a yelp. Sabertooth recovered quickly and slashed Logan's face.

Finally, Crystal had enough. She took a step forward, but Logan shouted "Crystal, no. This is my battle, not yours."

The other X-Men watched with concern for their fellow teammate. They wanted to help him, but he had said no. The turtles turned to their master for advice.

"We will not interfere, my sons," he said.

"But, Master, he needs our help," Leo argued.

"No, Leonardo. We shall stay out of this until we are asked to help or I deem it necessary to help out."

The battle was getting really bloody as the two mutants slashed and stabbed each other. Sabertooth then threw Logan, who was immediately knocked out. Sabertooth then turned to Crystal.

"Now, Crystal, you shall come with me," he ordered.

"The only way you'll get me to come with you is if you kill me," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I can't kill you, you're my daughter," he said horrified.

Crystal turned to look at her father, then her master. He nodded to her. Then he nodded to the four teenage turtles. The turtles ran up beside their sister. They got into fighting poses.

"Well, if you can't kill her; then try to kill us," Leo challenged.

"No problem," Sabertooth answered. He launched toward Leo with his claws ready to slash. Leo pulled out his katanas and sliced him. Sabertooth fell down and then got back up. He decided to not go after Leo anymore. He picked out Mikey and lunged for him.

"Not this time, Fuzzy-Wuzzy," Mikey said. He pulled out his nun-chucks. Using the skills he learned when he actually went to training, he struck Sabertooth down again. Then he went after him and started to use his nun-chucks to beat him.

The others tried to help him, but Master Splinter called, "No, let Michelangelo do this himself."

"Raph, give him your Sais," Crystal ordered.

"What!?! Are you insane!?! Give him my Sais!?! Why don't you just end the world now!?!" Raph said, astonished.

"Just do it! Now!" Crystal responded.

"Okay, okay," Raph agreed. "Mikey, heads up!" Raph threw his Sais to Mikey, who put away his nun-chucks and caught them easily.

"Aww, Thanks, Raphie!" Mikey taunted. He then turned back on his enemy. Using the two Sais, he stabbed Sabertooth dead center in the heart and slit his throat. When Mikey took a step back, he finally realized what he had done.

"Oh, man! I-I didn't mean to! It was like I was Raph!" Mikey tried to explain.

Crystal stepped forward. "Its okay, Mikey. You did the right thing, right Master?" she said comfortingly.

"Yes, Michelangelo, you did the right thing, my son," Master Splinter said.

"I did!?! Whoa!" Mikey responded.

"Yeah, who knew you could actually do something right for once," Raph teased as he took back his Sais. He wiped them off on Sabertooth's jacket.

Logan finally regained conciseness and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

Cyclops came over to him.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you don't have to worry about Sabertooth anymore. That turtle, Mikey, killed him," Scott said.

Logan looked over to Sabertooth's body, then to Mikey, and finally, his eyes rested on Crystal. She smiled at him.

"Master Splinter, I think I would like to go to the Institute, for a while," she said to her master.

"Alright, Crystal," he answered.


	5. The Mansion

Crystal, Master Splinter, Logan, and Cyclops went up to the X-Men's jet, the Black Bird to talk with Professor Charles Xavier, the official leader and founder of the X-Men and the Institute where they live. Sitting in the jet was a bald man in a wheelchair. He was wearing a tan suit and had a smile that was soft and welcoming. His eyes showed he had knowledge beyond his years and was still eager to learn more.  
Crystal was the last one to get on. Cyclops made a gesture for them to sit in one of the jet's seats. He then sat in the cockpit chair and turned it around so he could see. Logan sat in a chair next to the old man.

"Crystal, Master Splinter, this is Professor Charles Xavier," Cyclops said motioning towards the man in the wheelchair.

"Greetings. I trust that Mr. Summers and Mr. Logan have been treating you fairly as well as with the other X-Men," he said in a smooth voice that showed authority.

"Yes, we have been treated with the utmost of respect," Master Splinter answered.

"Good, good. And how are you, Ms. Crystal?"

"Please, call me Crystal." she said shyly. "I'm doing well, thank you, sir."

"Alright, that's good. So I hear that you want to come to the academy, is that true?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then I guess that I should talk to your Master to make arrangements."

"Yes, that would be good. Crystal, why don't you go back home? I will be down when I am finished here," Master Splinter said.

"Scott, why don't you go with her?" the Professor asked.

"Okay, Professor," Scott answered.

Crystal and Scott left the jet and went over to the nearest manhole. Crystal opened it and went in first. Scott looked nervously down the manhole.

"Don't be afraid, Mr. Summers," Crystal said comfortingly.

"Call me Scott, and I'm not afraid," he said sternly. He then climbed down the latter. Crystal went back up a bit to close the cover.

They walked in silence, with Crystal leading the way. Every once in a while, Crystal would look behind her and see him looking at her. Or at least it seemed like it. She couldn't tell because of his visor. After about ten glances, Scott finally said something.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked in his stern voice. Crystal looked down shyly and blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, Mr... I mean Scott. I'm just not used to being near someone who looks like, you know, me," She said softly.

"What do you mean, 'looks like me?' I don't look like you, trust me." Crystal turned around and looked at the ground before answering.

"It's just I've never really met a human. The only people I know are turtles and a rat. I don't mean to be rude."

"Oh, well I guess that could be expected," was the only answer she got before they got to her home.

They heard everyone before they saw them. Raphael was yelling at someone else. The two hurried in and saw Raphael with his Sais out and Leonardo and Donatello trying to hold him back. Michelangelo was laughing in the corner. One of the X-Men, a girl with short hair that was a mixture of blond, red, and brown, wearing a black cloak with a hood over an X-Men uniform, was standing in front of Raphael a ways, smiling. Raph was so mad he was grumbling, too mad to talk. Donni and Leo were trying to get him to back off.

"What the hell?" Crystal said.

"Just one hit, only one. Come on Don, just one." Raph pleaded.

"No, dude. Just calm down." Donni said.

Crystal went up to Raph and looked him in the eyes with her hands on her hips.

"Raph, just what the hell are you doing!?!" Crystal asked furiously.

"Well, that girl called him Rap-Rap," Leonardo explained while pointing at the girl in front of them. "He didn't like that at all."

"You did what?!" Scott asked as he walked quickly over to the girl. "Ren, what did I tell you about making fun of people?"

"I didn't make fun of him, Psycho; I just called him Rap-Rap. That's my new nickname for him," Ren said innocently while twisting at the waist and letting her arms swing freely.

Scott sighed and turned to Raph. "I'm really sorry about this. Ren is… well… different, to say the least."

"It's okay. I got a new nickname for him," Michelangelo said. "Oh, Rap-Rap," he said in a sing-song voice, "is that you I smell?"

"Mikey…" Raph said in an irritated voice.

Leo and Donni let him go. Raph ran after an ecstatic Mikey, making death threats while pulling out his Sais. Mikey, meanwhile, was laughing and running around, swinging his arms wildly to taunt his older brother.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that," Leo said while crossing his arms.

"Why did you just let him go?" Scott asked.

"Do you know how often they fight?" Donni asked Scott. "If we tried to stop them each time, we would probably get hurt."

"Besides, this can be fun," Crystal said while leaning against a pillar and crossing her arms over her chest to watch them fight.

"Well, can you get them to stop, now? The rest of the X-Men are getting worried. If this keeps up, they just might try to stop it themselves and they won't be nice," Scott said.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem." Crystal said. "Yo! Raph, Mikey, are you two gonna stop or am I gonna have to make ya?" she called to them.

"Aw, but its fun. Even Rap-Rap is havin' fun," Mikey argued. "Come on, Chris, join me!"

"You're wasting your breath, bro. Chris looks too comfy in her spot," Leo called to him.

"Besides, why would she go after Raph when she can pick on Leo?" Donni asked.

"Hey!" Leo objected.

"He's got a point, big bro," Crystal said. "You're just too much fun to pick on," she said with a sly grin.

"Who is too much fun to pick on?" Master Splinter asked from the entrance of one of the sewer pipes. He was with Logan, who was smirking at the sight of Raph and Mikey. Splinter then saw Raph chasing Mikey. "Raphael. Michelangelo. Come here now," the old rat said in his stern voice.

The two brothers stopped running and went over to their Master. While they were getting a good talking to, Crystal went over Logan.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey, kid," he said. "You understand that I did what I thought was best for ya, right?"

"Yeah, I do," she said while she started to cry a little. Logan wiped a tear from her face and pulled her into a giant bear hug. She buried her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waste. He then kissed the top of her head as a tear rolled down her face.

While they were having a father daughter moment, a blue cloud suddenly appeared in the center of the sewer. A girl with pale skin and intricate tattoos came out. Her naturally blue hair shimmered in the dim light of the room. Her face showed her fear and her eyes mirrored her face.

Ren walked over to the stranger and poked her arm. The girl jumped back and bumped into Cyclopes.

He caught her, and she didn't react well. She turned around and punched him in the jaw.

"Hey, get your grimy hands offa me, ya dip****!" the girl practically screamed.

A blue elf-looking demon stepped out of the group. He had pointy ears, was covered in blue fuzz, and had piercing gold eyes and fangs.

"Salone Rosemary Wagner! What did I tell you about that language?!" he said with a thick German accent, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He put his hands on me first," Salone said rolling her eyes.

A woman got off of the couch and stood next to the elf. She looked like a Goddess with mocha skin and snow white hair. Her sapphire eyes were disapproving.

"Do not talk to your father like that, young lady," she said kindly, but with force.

"Sorry, Mom," Salone said, her gaze drifting to the ground.

"Storm, Kurt, its ok. She didn't hit me that hard for once," Cyclopes said, rubbing his jaw.

"You mean she's done this before?" Donni asked astonished.

"Yeah, well, I don't like that thing touchin' me," Salone said in her sharp tone.

Crystal turned away from her dad and stormed over to Salone.

"Hey, don't use that tone of voice with my bro," she yelled at Salone.

"I'll take whatever tone with him I want," she responded.

"Not while I'm around."

"Oh, now I'm scarred," Salone said sarcastically.

"Crystal. Over here. Now," Master Splinter called. Crystal gave Salone one last look then went over to her Master.

"Salone! What have I told you about respecting people," Kurt scolded.

"Sorry, Dad," she apologized.

"Crystal, no matter what someone else did I expect you to respect everyone. Now, you shall give me twenty back flips, then go apologize to Ms. Wagner," Master Splinter said in a stern voice.

A little while latter, Crystal was packed. She set down her suitcase and turned to her family, the family she was now leaving. She knew it was the right thing to do, but it was hard. She went over to Leo first. They wrapped their arms around each other and they let the tears fall.

"You be good, alright. Show them what being a ninja is all about," said a tearful Leo.

"I promise," she said. They then let each other go and she moved on to Donni. He gave her a giant hug. He was also crying.

"Learn all you can. Tell us what it's like at a school. And most importantly, show them how smart you are," he sobbed.

"I will." They moved apart and she found herself in front of Mikey. She wound her arms around his shell and heard him sob quietly.

"Now, remember what I taught you. Don't become a vegetarian on me. 'Cause if you do, whose gonna have meat eating contest with me?" he said, as tears fell to the ground.

"Never, Mikey." She let him go and slowly went over to her Master. She knelt before him and he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around the girl who was like a daughter to him.

"Keep the spirit of the ninja alive in your heart and I will always be with you, my daughter," he said.

"Always, Father," she whispered. She let him go and moved on to the closest person in her life, Raphael. She looked at him and the suddenly embraced him in a tight grip. She started to cry historically, and so did he.

[size=12] "Crystal, you're my baby sister, and I love you. Don't get hurt. Write to me and keep in close contact. I'm really gonna miss you. Now, go and don't let anyone keep you from achieving your dreams," he said. They stood, wrapped in each others arms for a couple minutes, and then they dropped their arms.

"Of course, Raph," she sobbed. She turned away, picked up her suitcase and started to walk away. Suddenly, she dropped the suitcase and got into a group hug with her family. Finally, she let them go and left.

After about ten minutes on the Blackbird, Logan told her to look out the window at her new home. It was a large mansion with a gate around the grounds. The jet landed in a secret hanger and she stepped out. She was here, she was in her new home.


	6. A New Home

Crystal looked at the large building in front of her. It was made from a yellowish stone and had red shingles for a roof. There were three visible stories to this building, but something told Crystal that their were more. The mansion was surrounded by a large gate. The gate was iron and was molded into a Victorian style look. On one of the stone pillars that held the gate up was a plaque. It said "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters 1407 Graymalkin Lane Salem's Center Westchester County New York" The rest of the gate was iron with stone pillars. The stone was the same as the stone the mansion was made of. The drive way was long and it lead to the front of the school and into a round-a-bout.

Crystal knew the grounds surrounding the mansion were large, and she couldn't wait to go explore them, but first she wanted to see the inside of the institute. She walked up the drive with her eyes wide open, taking in everything. Once she stepped inside the front hall, she almost fainted. Right in front of her was a grand stair case that had red carpeting flowing down it. It led up to a sort of balcony that people could use to look over the front hall. It also had an arch way that lead to the other parts of the house. Above was a large chandelier, made of glass. Before she could say anything, Professor Xavier interrupted.

"Crystal, you will be sharing a room with Kitty, also known as Shadowcat, Rouge, Salone, also known as Shadow, and Jubilee," he said while pointing to each one of the girls as he said their names. "Will one of you girls please show Crystal to her new room?"

"I will," all four girls said together. They then started to giggle.

"Come on, Crystal," Rouge said kindly. Jubilee grabbed on hand and Kitty grabbed the other while Shadow pushed her from behind. The three giggled as they pushed and pulled their new roommate to their room. Rouge picked up Crystal's suitcase and ran after the four girls. Logan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall smirking to himself. Kurt had a huge look of embarrassment on his face.

"I think she will do well here, don't you, Logan?" the Professor asked his friend.

"Yeah, I think so," he responded. "Well, I better go see if she's still in one piece." Logan stepped away from the wall and headed down the hall the five girls had gone.

"I think I will come with you, Logan," Kurt sighed as he followed the short man down the hall. Once they came to the girls room, they immediately heard someone telling someone else where to put someone's shirts. They also heard someone else say that they could put their own clothes away. Logan smirked again and opened the door.

The four girls who originally owned the room were putting away Crystal's clothes. Well, it was more like Rouge, Jubilee, and Kitty, who were putting things away. Shadow was directing. Crystal was sitting nervously on her bed, not knowing what else to do.

"Are you girls sure that she wants her stuff put that way?" Kurt asked. All five girls turned to him.

"No, it's ok Mr. Wagner, I don't mind. But they don't have to put my stuff away if they don't want to. I can do it," Crystal said.

"Alright, Crystal, but you can call me Kurt or Nightcrawler. We're all friends here," he said while giving her a huge smile. She responded with a nervous smile of her own.

Later on, Crystal was being shown around by a guy named Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman. Crystal had gotten permission earlier to take pictures to send back to her "New York Family," as Bobby called the turtles and her master. She was taking pictures of all the classrooms, making sure to remember which classroom was which. When she got into the elevator to go down to the sub-basement, Bobby told her that she should probably put her camera away. Crystal was confused. The Professor had said that she could take pictures of the sub-basement. She knew Donni would want to see it.

"But, the professor said I could take pictures down here," She argued.  
"I don't know. He usually doesn't allow that. It's for protection, ya know?" He retaliated. He held out his hand for the camera.

"Um, if I don't take pictures, can I hold on to it? It's Donatello's. I like to carry something that my brother's and my master gave me," Crystal explained.

"No, I think Prof would like me to hold on to it." Then, Bobby heard a voice in his head.

"I have given Crystal permission to take photos of the sub-basement, Bobby," the voice said.

"Okay, Professor," he responded inside his head. "Crystal, the Prof just told me that it's okay for you to take pics. I'm sorry 'bout before."

"It's okay," she said with a smile.

When the elevator doors opened, they stepped out into a long hall with light blue panels everywhere. The doors were shaped like giant "x's" in a circle. To open the door, it split down the middle. Their were three doors on the left and right walls. Two on the right and one on the left. At the end of the hall was another door.  
Bobby stepped up to the first door on the right side and used a keypad to open it. The room had medical equipment and operation tables. Basically, everything was clear plastic or metal. Sheets and pillows were on top of the operation tables.  
"This is the infirmary. Jean is the doctor here," he said.

"Wow," Crystal said as she snapped pictures of everything.

After they left the infirmary, they went to another room. This room had a large metal table with nineteen chairs around it. It had monitors and other surveillance equipment. Some monitors were off while others were showing the mansion and the grounds around it.

"This is the war room. It's where we go to get briefed before we go on missions. A new chair has been added for you," Bobby said as Crystal was taking pictures. Crystal looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Prof said that he wants you to feel like your part of the X-Men family."

"Wow, that's really cool," Crystal said.

The next room was basically just a square with the same blue panels that lined hall and every other room that Crystal has seen. Their was what looked to be a control booth on the other side of the room. It had a large window for observing and Crystal could just barely see the controls.

"This is the Danger Room," Bobby said proudly. "It can project any scenario with realistic battle scenes. You fight robots that have realistic holograms placed over them. Some of the dangers are real, but no one has ever died in here. It has a safety program which keeps it from killing anyone."

"This is amazing," Crystal exclaimed in astonishment. She then began taking more pictures. "Hey, Bobby, can we get up into the control booth. I want to take some pictures."

"Yeah, sure."

As they went up to Bobby started thinking about Crystal. How pretty she was, how smart she was, how strong she was. He had never met another girl like her. Then he remembered Rouge. She was his girlfriend, how could he do this to her? He shook his head as he led Crystal.

Noticing this, Crystal asked, "Bobby, are you okay?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, blushing.

"Alright," Crystal said skeptically.

When they got to the booth, Crystal was amazed. The control panel was complex and had a microphone along with a lot of buttons, knobs, and levers. She started snapping pictures when she noticed Bobby looking at her. She pretended like she didn't notice, but she did turn so she could see him out of the corner of her eye.

When they walked out of the control booth, Bobby led her to the last door.

"I'm sorry, but I can't get into here. But this is Cerebro. It helps the Prof track down mutants. That's how we found you," Bobby explained. "It's designed to amplify the brainwaves of the user. Only the most powerful of mutant minds can use it. So far, only the Prof and Jean have used it."

"Amazing," Crystal breathed. "I bet Donni would love to get his hands on this. He just loves this kind of stuff."

"Well, I don't know if he's capable of tinkering with this thing. It's pretty complex."

"You want to see complex, try having him make you a rocket out of spare parts. He's done it before, too. It actually went into space, but then he lost it. I think NASA may have found it on Mars not too long ago."

"You're lying."

"Nope. My big bro's a genius." Crystal said proudly.

"Now, which one would that be?" a voice from behind asked.

"Oh, hey Professor. She's just braggin' 'bout how smart Donatello is," Bobby explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, Crystal, would you like a look inside of Cerebro?"

"Yes, please, Professor," Crystal said.

"Alright."

Bobby then gently pushed Crystal out of the way as Professor X rolled his electric wheelchair towards the door. He then leaned forward and opened his left eye wide. A blue light scanned his eye and the door unlocked. The Professor wheeled himself inside and Crystal followed. They were on a platform that jutted out in to a spherical room. It was literally a sphere. The walls were made out of the same blue panel as everything else in the sub-basement. On the edge of the platform was a machine. It had a helmet with wires coming off of it and a sort of table looking thing.

"Hey, Professor, do you mind if I take some pics in here. Donni would freak to see this," Crystal asked.

"Sure," he said.

A little while later, Rouge was showing Crystal around the grounds. Crystal was taking pictures of everything she thought Master Splinter would like. She even got some photos of some strange looking plants that Donni could look up later. They then sat down by a huge tree.

"So, how do ya like it here," Rouge asked. She had a slight southern accent.

"It's… different. I'm so used to only being able to go up above ground at night. It's nice to be out in daylight," Crystal said as she laid her head on the tree.

"Why weren't ya allowed above ground? Ah mean ya look like a normal human ta me.

Crystal lifted her head off the tree and turned to face her new friend. "I've always promised myself I would be equal to my brothers. If they could only go out at night, then I could only go out at night. Sometimes, I feel like I betrayed that promise to come here." Crystal closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears from falling, but Rouge saw them anyway.

"Aw, Sugar, it's okay. Ya did what ya felt was best. Don't be sad," she said caringly. Then Kitty came over, having seen Crystal tear up.

"Hey, is everything, like, alright?" she asked with a Midwest accent. "Did Rouge, like, say something she, like, wasn't supposed to?"

"Hey, why does ever' thing have ta be my fault?" Rouge asked furiously. Crystal then wiped away her tears.

"Its okay, Kitty. I was just missing my bro's," Crystal explained.

"Oh, um, like, sorry, Rouge," Kitty said sheepishly.

"Yeah, ya better be," Rouge muttered under her breath. Suddenly, Shadow came running around the side of the house, yelling at the top of lungs.

"Guys, Austin's coming back today," she yelled. Her eyes were wild and her mouth was formed into a huge and crazy smile.

"Who's Austin?" Crystal asked, confused.

"My boyfriend. His codename is Hot Rod." Crystal almost started to laugh, but she new better. "Now, come on, let's go watch me beat him up for being a week late."

"Yeah," Rouge and Kitty said as they got up.

"Uh, I think I'll stay here," Crystal said.

"Oh, no. Ya ain't missin' this fun. Come on, Crystal," Rouge said as she grabbed Crystal's left hand and Kitty grabbed her right. The two girls pulled the reluctant ninja up and Shadow pushed her from behind.

Over in the garage, Logan worked on his black Harley. He got up when he heard the noise of the four girls.

"Come on, Austin's butt isn't gonna just magically find my foot," he heard Shadow yell.

"Oh, so Hot Head's back and it sounds like little miss Shad is gonna kick his flamin' butt," he said. "Scott owes me twenty bucks," he said thoughtfully as he went towards the front of the school. When he got to the front, he found that the rest of the X-Men there and went over to his daughter, who was rubbing her writs.

"Hey, Dad," she said when she saw him.

"Hey, kid. They hurt ya again?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

Then, a yellow taxi pulled up in front of the group. Out stepped a tall boy who was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his abs and faded blue-jeans with holes in the knees and black skater shoes. The rest of him was somewhat well built, but not overly muscular. His eyes were a stunning bluish-green. His mouth formed a goofy grin.

Salone pushed her way through the crowed and ran up to her boyfriend. She pulled him into a giant hug. She then kissed his cheek. Just when Crystal thought this would be a touching moment instead of a violent one, Salone let him go and slapped him. A look of shock crossed his face.

"Ow, what the hell, Salone?" he said astonished in a smooth, semi-deep voice. He put his hand to his face.

"That's for being a week late. Where the hell were you?" she asked, furiously.

"Salone, watch you language," Kurt called out to his fifteen year old daughter.

"Well, um … I was in Disney World," Austin said in a small voice.

"You were where!?!" Salone shouted.

"My parents took me to Disney World for vacation."

"You went to f***ing Disney World without me!?! I can't believe you!?!"

"Salone, what did your father just say about swearing?" Storm asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Whatever!" Salone screamed. She turned and stormed back into the mansion. Kurt gave Austin a harsh glare and started to teleport after his daughter. Storm followed her husband, using the wind to carry her. Pushing his way through the crowed, Austin glided on ice after his girlfriend, calling her name. He accidentally pushed Crystal, knocking her down, which made Logan mad. He went after Austin, pulling out his claws.

"Bobby, would you please take care of this ice. Crystal, I think we should go get your father before he gets himself in trouble," Professor X instructed his students. Crystal got up and brushed herself off as Bobby powered up. He turned his whole body into ice and used his power to pull the ice out of the house and let it melt outside. Crystal then ran after her father, with Xavier right behind her.

When they reached Crystal's room, they saw it was locked and Austin trying desperately to get Salone to open the door and talk to him. Logan was about to come up behind Austin when Crystal stepped in between them.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm fine," she said convincingly. When she said this, Austin did a 180.

"Wait, Logan, you don't have a kid, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I do, Hot Head. This is my daughter and you just shoved her back there," Logan said angrily. Austin eyes filled with fear.

"I did?" he asked in a scared voice.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Crystal said in a stern tone which was aimed at her father.

"Are you sure? The moron didn't hurt you?" Logan asked.

"No."

Finally Kurt found Salone's room and shoved Austin out of the way.

"Salone, open this door," he said furiously. There was a soft no from inside the room. "Fine, I'm coming in."

Crystal watched in amazement when Kurt disappeared in a puff of blue smoke that left behind the smell of brim stone. As soon as he did, Storm came running up to the door.

"Kurt, open the door," she said. There was no response from inside the room. "Fine, then I shall blast down this door."

Crystal's eyes grew wide and before Storm could do anything, she stepped forward.

"I have a key, Storm," she said nervously.

"Thank you, Crystal," Storm said with a smile as she took the key that Crystal held out to her. She then unlocked the door. Austin tried to follow, but the door was slammed in his face. Austin looked hurt as he left to go unpack his things.

"Crystal, you should go with your father. It's time for his Danger Room session and I think you should watch to see how it goes," Professor spoke up.


	7. The Danger Room

Crystal watched her father swipe and stab at robots down below her. She was in the control room with the Professor while Logan was down on the Danger Room floor. He was fighting about ten robots, and was winning. Crystal was impressed. She noticed that some of the moves he used were similar to ones that Samurais used, according to Master Splinter. He had once said that Samurais were once the sworn enemies of the ninja, but not any more. She wondered if her dad was a Samurai.

"Crystal, you look troubled, are you okay?" Professor said as he broke her train of thought.

"Huh, oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking, Professor," she replied with a smile.

"Are you sure there is nothing bothering you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Positive."

"Okay," was all he said as he turned back to watching his X-Man. After about a minute, he got an idea.

"Crystal, would you like to take a go in the Danger Room?" he asked her kindly.

"Who, me? Well… why not," she said at last.

About ten minutes later, Logan was all showered up and had come up to the Control Booth. He saw a look in the Professor's eye and got suspicious.

"What are you up to, Chuck?" he asked.

"Logan, I wish you would call me something else besides Chuck," the Professor said with a sigh.

"Alright, Chucky, what are you up to?" Logan said with a sly grin. The Professor just sighed as he shook his head. Crystal then spoke up before her father could make things worse.

"Uh, Dad, Prof asked me if I would like a turn in the Danger Room," she said with a nervous edge to her voice. "Is that okay?"

"Well, alright, but your starting on a low level, like level two," he said. Crystal repressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"If you think that would be best," she said. When Logan nodded, the Professor told her to go get changed. She told him that her training suit was in her room and that she lent her key to Storm. He gladly lent her his master key.

Arriving at her room, she saw three of her roommates standing outside.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked.

"They're still, like, in their," Kitty said, frustrated.

"An' no one's got their key," Rouge fumed.

"Hey, it wasn't my turn to bring the spare key, it was yours," Jubilee shouted.

"No, it was your turn. Ah brought the key last week," Rouge argued.

"It's okay, everyone. The Professor gave me the master key to use. I need to get my training gear," Crystal said as she pulled out the master key. She then unlocked the door and noticed that Kurt and Storm were gone. Shadow was in a corner doodling on her jeans. The three girls followed Crystal into their room. Crystal went over to her dresser and pulled out a bunch of black fabric.

"Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Later," the three roommates said. Shadow didn't even look up.

Later on in the Danger Room, Crystal stepped out of the girls' locker room. She pulled her black ninja mask tight over her forehead, allowing the tails to flow free. It was only a thin piece of cloth that covered the area around her eyes. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back, but the mask kept it out of her eyes. The rest of her was covered form head to toe in black. Her belt was a black sash that tied in front. Another black slash crossed the front of her chest. It held her ninjato, which was on her back, in a black sheath, its black handle sticking out. Her hands were bare and she had black wraps around her wrists and ankles and black elbow and knee pads. Her feet were covered in a black cloth.

"I'm ready," she called to the Professor and Logan.

"That's one snazzy outfit ya got their, kid," Logan said into the microphone.

"Thanks, it's a ninja thing."

"Okay, I'm gonna set the level to 'Beginner, Level Two.'" Logan pushed a button on the console before him and a computer voice said, "Beginner, Level Two. Preparing simulation. Simulation beginning in five… four… three… two… one… go!"

As soon as the computer reached "go," Crystal had focused her energies from with in and pulled out her ninjato. She shifted her weight and got into an offensive pose. Four robots came out, but to her they looked like blobs of ooze. She laughed to herself as she let one come at her. She then cut it in half and it disappeared.

Crystal decided to show Logan and the Professor what she was made out of and did a flip over top of another robot and landed facing the other direction. She turned her ninjato around and stabbed it without even looking at it. She then saw the another one and decided that this would be more fun without her ninjato. She sheathed it and then did a spin kick and knocked it flat on its back, breaking it. She then did some back flips until she was facing the final ooze-bot. She then let it try to attack her with its blasts of ooze, which she easily dodged. She then flipped over it and made a fist and grabbed it with her other hand. She then shoved her elbow into the gut of the ooze-bot, destroying it.

"Anything else?" she asked as she brushed her hands together. She wore a huge grin on her lips. Logan just stared at her in amazement.

Later on, Crystal was back in her normal clothes and was reading a book on the living room floor. Sitting on the couch, Logan was proudly telling Storm all about Crystal's first day in the Danger Room when a man with brown hair and blazing red eyes came in. He had a brown trench coat on over light armor. The armor was light purple over the chest and went into a mixture of blue and black until it was an all black mask-looking thing that surrounded his face. His pants were black and had metal knee pads and boots.

The man walked straight over to Crystal and sat down next to her. Crystal pretended not to notice, but got a little uncomfortable when he got closer. He then wrapped his arm around her. Logan then got up and his face turned into a scowl. Before he could do anything, Salone walked in as Crystal jabbed the man in his gut with her elbow.

"Hey, Gandalf, ya might wanna get yo hands offa my roomy. I will kill ya, and you know it. I'll also get some help from Logan," she said, pissed.

"Oh man. Sorry mon cheri," he said in a heavy French accent.

"Ya better be, Gumbo," Logan said furiously.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I forgot she was your daughter."

"Logan's daughter or not, I'm not someone you can just wrap your arm around like I'm your girlfriend," Crystal said, angrily. She then stormed away. Going into her room, Crystal went over to her dresser and pulled out her journal, an old picture, and a stationary kit.

The picture was one of Crystal and her brothers and Master. Her brothers were fourteen and she was thirteen. Michelangelo was making a face as he held two turtle fingers up behind Raphael's head. Raphael had a small smile on his face. His arms were crossed with Crystal leaning against him. Crystal wore a huge grin and her left arm was wrapped around Leonardo. Leonardo had a hand on Master Splinter's shoulder and he was smiling warmly. Master Splinter was leaning on his walking stick and his old mouth was turned up into a smile. On his right was Donatello. Donatello had his elbow propped up on Michelangelo's shoulder. His ankles were crossed and he was smiling a toothy grin. Crystal put the picture in her pocket. Turning out the light as she left the room; she went outside and sat by a tree.

Tears fell from Crystal's eyes as she looked at this picture. She missed her family so much. Pulling her knees to her chest; she hugged them and buried her face in her knees. She started to cry.


	8. Meet the Master of Magnatism

"Hey, Crystal, it's time to get up. Scott wants ya ta' see our group trainin'," called Logan as he knocked lightly on the door. No answer came, so he opened the door. He gasped as he saw that his daughter's bed was empty. It was all messed up and there was a note pinned to her pillow. He raced over to her bed and pulled off the note.

_I have your daughter, Wolverine. She shall be my new queen and there is nothing you can do about it. As soon as I brain wash her, she won't even care that you know where she is. If you try to rescue her, I will destroy you.___

_Doom.__  
_  
Logan crumpled the note in his hands and growled loudly. Kurt, who was walking by the room, heard him and stopped by the door.

"What's wrong, mine freund?" he asked.

"Doom," was all he said as he ran out of the room.

Kurt went over to where Logan dropped the note and read it. He then teleported to the war room. He found Logan and the Professor all ready there. The Professor was deep in thought and Logan was pacing back and forth impatiently. Suddenly, all the other X-Men came in. They sat down in their chairs and waited for instruction. The Professor opened his eyes and took his spot at the head of the table.

"I have called you here because Crystal has been taken by Dr. Doom. We must find her and get her back," the Professor told his X-Men. "Logan, I am afraid that you and Scott must go and tell…"

He was cut off as the war room door opened and a man wearing a red outfit with purple accents, gloves, boots, and cape. He wore a red helmet with purple accents.

"Magneto, to what do I owe the pleasure," Professor said when he saw Magneto.

"Charles, I am here because of Doom. I here he plans to have a new queen and that it's one of your students. I cannot allow a human to poison the mind of a fellow homo superior," Magneto said in an old, wise voice.

"Yeah, well why don't you get your flamin' a** outta here," Logan shouted as he stood up. "We don't need help from you to save my daughter."

"Ah, so she is the daughter of the famous Wolverine," Magneto said, amused. "That settles it, I am helping."

"No, you ain't."

"Logan, Magneto may be able to help us out. You may come," the Professor said. Logan sat down and crossed his arms.


	9. The Missing Ninja

"Hey, Raph have you seen my Silver Sentry #1!" Michelangelo yelled from his room.

"No, ask Leo," Raph yelled. He kicked the punching bag again.

"I haven't, ask Donni," Leo shouted. He continued training and cut a candle in half. The burning half was still on his sword. He blew it out.

"Don't ask me," Donni called while looking up from the microscope. "Ask Crystal." As he said this, he realized it was a bad idea. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Donni. "I-I mean… I forgot she wasn't here." Donni stammered in shame as he looked down.

Something crashed in the sewer pipe. The four brothers turned and got into defensive positions. They heard some one laughing. The four brothers then put their weapons away.

"Not funny, Logan," Scott said.

"Sure it was, One-Eye," Logan retaliated. "I mean the way you flew into that wall was classic."

"No, it was disgusting. I can't believe you actually threw me." As Scott said this, the two men came out of the sewer and into sight.

"You asked, Cyke," Logan said

"Logan, Scott, what are you two doing here?" Leo asked confused.

"Is Chris with ya?" Raph asked, hopefully. When he said this Logan got a pained look on his face.

"What happened to her?" Donni asked, fearfully. Scott looked at Logan before answering.

"She was taken by a madman named Dr. Victor von Doom. He wants to make her his queen. We need your help to get her back."

Raph pushed his way forward and got up into Scott's face.

"What the shell did you just say, One-Eye!" he shouted at Scott. He then turned to Logan and snapped on him.

"And you let him get her. What kinda father are ya'? If she was with us, she would be just fine!"

Logan looked at the five foot turtle in front of him and growled.

"Ya' think I just let him get her! We had security on all night. Professor X was up and alert from dusk 'till dawn. He didn't sense anythin'. We couldn't of known that he was there. We did everthin' we could. How do you think I feel? I just found her and now she's gone again! So don't go yellin' at me!" Logan ranted. As he did, Raph backed up. Suddenly, Master Splinter's door opened and he came out.

"Ah, I see we have guests. Mr. Summers, Mr. Logan, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Master Splinter said in his calm tone.

Raph then stepped toward his master. "Some whackbag named Dr. Doom took Crystal right out from under their noses," Raph said while pointing at Scott and Logan.

"Raphael, be kind to our guests." Master Splinter said. "We cannot change the fact that Crystal was taken, but we can save her. We shall help you get her back."

Donni was up in the co-pilot seat of the Blackbird, examining everything.  
"Wow, this hyper-thruster is amazing! How did you get it to fit into this small jet?" Donni asked. Before Scott could answer, Donni started bombarding him with more questions.

"Donni, maybe you should ask Beast. He knows a lot more about this," Scott interrupted.

When the Blackbird reached the hanger, every one of the turtles were looking out the front windshield.

"So this is what a school looks like," Donni said in astonishment. "I would have never imagined it would be so big."

"I'm glad you like it Donni. Until we get Crystal back, this will be your new home," Scott said.

"And we will get her back," Leo said seriously.

"Of course we will, my son," Master Splinter said, while putting his paw on his eldest son's shoulder.


	10. The SubBasement

"Wow, this sub-basement is amazing!" Donatello's enthusiastic call sounded down the empty hallway. Suddenly, his green face fell. "Crystal would have loved to show me around and prove she knew more about this place than me."

Leonardo put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "We'll get her back, Donni. It's gonna be okay."

"I know, Leo, I know. I just really miss her."

Raphael put his green, three fingered hand on Donni's other shoulder. "We all do. An' you can bet your shell we're gonna get her back safe an' sound."

Donni looked at his younger brother and saw the anger in his eyes. He knew Raph would never stop looking until his baby sister was safe.

Unexpectedly, Michelangelo popped up right in front of his three big brothers. His face was turned up into a giant goofy grin and his green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"It's so cool here!" Michelangelo said. "Bobby's so funny. He gets into more trouble that I do!"

"Maybe you should find someone else to hang out with, Mikey," Leo said slowly. "You're enough trouble as it is."

"Am not," Mikey protested. "Okay, maybe I can be a bit of a troublemaker."

Raph's eyes softened and he almost smiled. "You're the biggest troublemaker I know," he said while jabbing his finger at his little brother.

Donni's face brightened as he joined Raph in picking on Mikey. "Yeah, Mikey, you get into more trouble in one day than the rest of us do in a week."

Leo shook his head. "Seems its 'Pick on Mikey Day'. Raph's favorite day of the year."

"I don't like 'Pick on Mikey Day,'" Mikey whined. "Leo, make 'em stop."

"Nuh-uh, Mikey, today is my day ta' pay ya' back for all the things you did ta' me," Raph said with a smirk.

"Oh, shell."

"'Oh shell' is right, little bro. Come here. I'm not gonna hurt ya' that bad," Raph said. He then lunged for Mikey, who ducked out of the way.

"Come on, Raph," Leo said. "If you're gonna do that, go outside. I'm not gonna let you trash this place just so you can have your revenge."

"You will not have any revenge," Master Splinter said from the behind the four brothers. The turtles turned to see their master standing along side Professor Charles Xavier.

"Aw, come on, Master Splinter, can't you look the other way, just this once?" Raph pleaded.

"No. There is no time for revenge. We have found Crystal."

"Wait, did you say you found Chris?" Leo asked excitedly as he stepped toward his master.

"Yes, Leonardo. Now. Come. The other X-Men will join us in the war room momentarily."

Leo, Donni, Mikey, and Raph stood against a blank wall as the X-Men pilled into the small room. Soon, all the metal chairs were filled except for one in between Kurt and Logan. Master Splinter stood next to Professor Xavier. They waited until the room was quiet.

"Now, I think before we start, a proper introduction would help us all," the Professor began. "To my left is Beast, then Storm, Shadow, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Gambit, Jean, Cyclops, Shadow Cat, Rogue, Jubilee, Ren, Dark Flare, Pyro, Hot Rod, Iceman, Angel, and Havok," he introduced while pointing to each of them. "The man next to me is Magneto."

"I am Hamato Splinter. These are my sons. Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo," Master Splinter said.

"Now that we have that over with, let's go get Crystal," Professor X said.


	11. The Queen

Crystal's eyes snapped open to a brand new room. There were no smells that she could identify as friends, family, or people she knew. The only things she could smell were fresh paint, newly cut wood, and freshly bought store items.

Sitting up, Crystal realized she was in a bed. It had a black comforter and, from what she could tell, the frame was a dark grey. She turned to see a black pillow, but the sheets were crimson.

Looking down, she noticed that she was, thankfully, still fully clothed, except her shoes were removed. Whoever took her at least had some morals.

Crystal then turned her attention to the room, which was painted the same black as the comforter. On her right was a dresser, painted dark grey with crimson flames on both sides. Next to the dresser was a desk, painted in the same dark grey. Crimson flames were on the top. The chair was a swivel chair, black in color.

On the opposite wall was a black plasma flat screen TV. It was hooked up to a small gaming system, either a Play Station or a Play Station 2, and a Samsung DVD player. More gaming systems were on dark grey shelves. Games and DVDs were in a dark grey bookshelf with crimson flames on the sides. A circular chair was placed in front of the entertainment system made out of black fabric and it had metal legs.

On the wall across from her was another bookshelf in the same dark grey and had the same crimson flames on the sides as the other furniture. It was stuffed with books of all different shapes, sizes, colors, thicknesses, titles, and authors.

Next to the bookshelf was a black door. Crystal thought about leaving, but decided to explore the room before trying the door. Not to mention, her captor probably locked the door.

She got up and went over to the dresser. Opening one of the drawers, she found underwear. It looked like they were all her size. In the next drawer were socks and a couple black masks like the one she wore. Smelling around, she noticed that one of the masks was hers. Taking it out, she smelt the socks and found the four pair that she had brought to the mansion.

Crystal opened the drawer with the underwear in it. Sniffing, she found four of her bras and four pairs of her underwear. She then continued to look for her clothes and found all of the things that she had brought to the X-Mansion.

Crystal thought about the other things she had brought to the mansion. She wondered if her captor had brought her journal, picture, sketch book, and art supplies.

Going over to the desk, she opened the large drawer and found her journal, art kit, and sketch book, but not her picture. She wondered if her captor had even found it. She had put it under her pillow.

Just to be safe, Crystal went over to the bed and lifted up the pillow. Lying there was the picture of her family, and unexpectedly, the letter her mother wrote her. Gathering up her stuff, Crystal went over to the door, expecting it to be locked. To her surprise, it wasn't. Opening the door, she found a plain white bathroom with a locked door on the other side. It had a toilet, sink, and a shower. Railings on one of the wall held plain white towels. In the shower was her showering supplies. Grabbing them and her toilet trees bag off the counter, she went out of the room.

Sighing, Crystal closed the door and sat down in the middle of the room. She wondered who had taken her and if her dad knew she was gone. She wondered if her brothers and master knew about this and if they could find her.

Suddenly, the plasma TV turned on. A man wearing a metal mask and armor was on the screen. He wore a green cape with a hood.

"Ah, you are awake," the man said in a slightly accented voice. "Good, good."

As he spoke, Crystal got into a defensive stance. She wished she had her ninjato, even though the man wasn't in the room, "Who are you?" she asked in a sharp tone. "Where am I and where is my ninjato?"

"So many questions for one so young."

"Answer me," Crystal demanded.

"I see you are angry. I will give you a chance to calm down." Then the TV turned off and Crystal was alone.  
Picking out her ninja outfit, she skillfully put it on without anything inappropriate showing. As she tied her mask, the man came on the TV again. Crystal crouched and her eyes narrowed.

"I see that you have changed. I guess you won't calm down, so I will answer your questions," the man said.

"Well then, talk," she demanded.

"I am Victor von Doom, ruler of Latveria. You are in my castle, Castle Doom, in a room that I have built for you. Your ninjato should be on the bed, now."

Crystal slowly turned her head and saw that her ninjato was sheathed on the bed. Picking it up, turned back to doom. "Why am I here," she asked as she slid the sash over her head. She then pulled out her ninjato and got into another defensive pose.

"You are here because you are to become my new queen. It is a great honor. You should be very pleased."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rewind and freeze. What is all this about a 'new queen'?" Crystal said in astonishment. "How old are you, like a hundred and sixty? I'm only fifteen, you nasty sicko!"

"I see that you will need time before you can appreciate this gift I have given you."

"'Gift' my foot! More like 'torture'!"

"Well, you will come around soon enough. Until then, this room is yours. When you want to train; as I know you will; just say so and this room shall become a training dojo."

"Uh-huh," Crystal said slowly. "You're really flamin' crazy."

"Fair well, my beautiful queen," Doom said as the TV turned off, leaving Crystal alone in the room.

Sheathing her ninjato, Crystal sat down cross-legged and focused her energies. She had to tell Master Splinter where she was and what this maniac wanted to do to her.


	12. Black Bird

On the Black Bird, Michelangelo sat down in between Raphael and Bobby.

"How's it goin', Bobby?" He asked the fellow teen eagerly.

"I'm just here, chillin'" Bobby said as he created an ice shard in his hand. Michelangelo started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, great, another joker," Raphael said sarcastically.

"Come on, Raph," Leonardo said as he sat down next to his red-bandanna-wearing brother. "Mikey is just having fun."

"Humph."

Before Leo could say anything else, Donatello came and sat down next to him.

"Leo, you should seriously see the danger room schematics! They are amazing!" Donni said in awe.

"I'll have to take a look at them when we get back, Donni."

Donni looked over Leo and saw Raph was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes flattened into slits. He turned to Leo.

"What's wrong with Raph?" he whispered. Leo glanced at his angry brother then turned to Donni.

"He's mad because he has to sit next to Bobby and Mikey, who won't shut-up," Leo explained softly. "I also think he's worried about Chris."

All of a sudden, Mikey turned to Raph.

"Hey, Bobby, look," he called enthusiastically. "Raphie can make ice, too. He's givin' us the cold shoulder." Mikey and Bobby started howling with laughter. "Rap-Rap, your ugly face will stay that way if you're not careful," Mikey teased.

Raph growled with anger and stood up, while Mikey started running around the S-R1. Raph then started to chase his little brother, once again making death threats and pulling out his Sais.

While he was running, Mikey thought of a way he could really get under Raph's shell. He ran up to the cockpit and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, everyone," he shouted into the device, "I have something to say. Raphael, also known as Hot Head, Raph, Raphie, and most recently, Rap-Rap, is afraid of bugs."

When he finished this announcement, Raph had finally caught up to the youngest turtle. "Why you little… I'm gonna kill you," Raph bellowed in rage.

Before Raph could even take a step near Mikey, Leo and Donni had him.

"Raph, calm down," Leo ordered. "Mikey, put the microphone down."

"Aw, come on Leo," Mikey pleaded, "we all know Raph's afraid of bugs."

When Mikey said this, Raph got angrier and started to try harder to break free of his older brother's grasp.

"Michelangelo. Raphael. Come here. Now," Master Splinter's strict voice said from behind them. Leo and Donni let go of their enraged brother, who restrained form attacking Mikey in front of his master.

Mikey and Raph knelt before their master.

"Not only have you angered your brother, Michelangelo, you have created a seen. Raphael, you have added to this seen by chasing him," Master Splinter scolded.

The brothers looked down while their master scolded them. The on-looking X-Men were nervous. They weren't used to seeing anyone scolded in front of them.

"Ten back flips. Now," Master Splinter ordered.

"Aww, do we have to?" Mikey whined.

"Go. Now," the old rat ordered.

The two brothers got up and got into the position to spring backwards.

"Not in here," Master Splinter said. "Out in the hanger."

Raph and Mikey started to grumble unintelligibly as they left the Black Bird. Master Splinter watched as they sprung backwards.

Leo looked at the team, clearly embarrassed. He and Donni went back to their seats quickly and pretended to be looking at their weapons. The jet was silent as the younger turtles re-boarded the jet.

"Are we all ready to go?" Scott asked as he and Magneto boarded the jet. No one made a sound.

"Yes, we are," Master Splinter said.

The door to the jet closed and Scott and Beast prepared the Black Bird for take-off.


	13. Final Battle

Crystal opened her eyes and got up, frustrated. She couldn't get through to Master Splinter, and she knew it was mainly due to her nerves. She was nervous about the lunatic who wanted to marry her. What was she going to do? She had to get through to Master Splinter somehow, but with how badly she was starting to shake, Crystal knew she was going to get no where. She then proceeded to pace around the room.  
Suddenly the door to the bathroom was thrown open. Pulling out her ninjato, Crystal prepared to defend herself. But the being that opened the door was not who she was expecting.

"Honey," Michelangelo shouted as he stepped into the room, "I'm ho-" He stopped as soon as he saw the Plasma and the large collection of video games. "Have I died and gone to heaven?" he asked no one in particular. He quickly crossed the room and sat down in the chair. Picking up a controller, he turned on the game console and Plasma.

"Mikey, you bonehead," Raphael said as he entered the room, "what the shell are ya' doin'? We're here ta' get Chris, not ta' play games." The red-bandanaed turtle stomped up to his younger brother and shut off the console.

"Raph," Mikey whined, "what ya' do that for?"

Crystal had put her ninjato away and watched as her brothers made a scene. Shaking her head, she looked to see that Leonardo and Donatello had entered the room.

"Well, it took ya' long enough ta' find me," she said, smirking.

"Funny, Chris," Leonardo said. "What's with the two bozos?" He indicated toward Raph and Mikey.

"Well, Mikey's being Mikey, which means he pissed off Raph."

"So basically, their doing what they normally do," Donatello piped up.

"Yep. So do I get a hug or not?"

"Come here," Leonardo said, holing his arms open. Crystal wrapped her arms around his waist while he wrapped his arms around her back. He then kissed her cheek. "I missed you," he said. "I've got no one to train with at four o'clock in the morning and shell knows that Raph won't do it."

"I missed you too, Leo," Crystal said. When they let go Donatello opened his arms.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked.

"Nope," Crystal said, smiling. She then allowed herself to be swallowed up by his arms. "I missed you, as well," he said. "There's no one to compare notes to when I'm doing a project."

"I've missed you, also, Donni," she said. After they let go, they turned to their arguing brothers. "What am I," Crystal asked, "chopped liver." She put her hands on her hips and glared at the two feuding turtles.

The two boys looked up and saw that all three of their siblings were glaring at them. They dropped the controller they were fighting over and stood sheepishly next to each other. "Sorry," they mumbled in unison. Mikey opened his arms and Crystal found herself in one of Mikey's famous soft hugs.

"Missed, ya'" he said.

"Yeah, missed you, too," Crystal said. Mikey then let go.

Raph opened his arms for his little sister. Crystal then allowed herself to be crushed by one of his big bear hugs. "Man, life hasn't been the same without you," he said.

"I know." Crystal then wondered if it was really a good idea to leave. They stood there like that for a while, with Raph stroking her head.

"Well, I see ya' found my daughter," Logan said, entering the room.

Raph and Crystal let go of each other. "Hey Dad," Crystal said. She crossed the room and entered his awaiting arms.

"I thought I lost ya' again," he said.  
She looked at him. "I'm tough," she said. "I'm not gonna let some freak in a cape get to me."

Suddenly, Beast came in. He was panting. "Logan," he said, "Doom has sent a welcome party. We need your help." He turned to the five ninjas. "Can we count on your help as well?"

"Yes," Leo said seriously.

The small group entered to see a battle already in progress. Rogue was in the air, picking up random objects and throwing them at robots that looked like Doom. Gambit was using playing cards he charged with energy to keep the machines at bay. He also was dogging laser beams. Scott was using his own laser beams to destroy the robots. Ren was using dark magic to eliminate robots and protect her fellow X-Men. Jubilee was creating fireworks that fried the circuits of her enemies.

Storm was high in the air, hurling lightning bolts at her foes. Nightcrawler was teleporting around to keep the robots confused. He would kick and punch at great speeds because of his ability. Shadow Cat was fazing to keep the bots from touching her, causing them to run into walls, crippling them. Shadow was teleporting all around, like her father, ripping the heads off of Doom bots whenever she could. Dark Flare and Pyro were using fire to melt the robots.

Hot Rod was throwing fire balls at anything that looked like Doom, careful not to hit his girlfriend, Shadow. Iceman was using an ice slide to keep out of the robots reach while freezing them. Angle was flying, throwing items and picking up the robots and dropping them at great heights. Havok was blasting them with cosmic energy.

"Hey," Logan said, "who started without me?" He then ran in to the battle, using his full weight and quick slashes to bring down his enemies.

"Shall we?" Leo asked.

"We shall," Crystal responded. The five ninjas crouched and ran into the battle Crystal cut diagonally across her first bot. She then blocked the arm of another. Stabbing her third, she looked to see her brothers fighting beside her. Leo used one katana to slash then brought the other one down before the machine had a chance to recoup. Donni was skillfully using both ends of his Bo to attack. He hit high then low.

Mikey spun his nun-chucks, and then brought it down upon a bots head. He then used the other to cripple its left arm. Raph caught a robots arm and then threw the robot with a hip toss. He then stabbed another in the gut and in the side of his head.

Beast had jumped into the battle along side his fellow X-Men, picking up robots and smashing them together. He then threw the lifeless machines at other bots. He looked at the young ninjas, worried that this would be too much for them and was surprised to see them smiling and doing just fine.

"Hey," Leo said when he saw that there was only a couple left, "tag team."

The four remaining ninjas looked up and smiled at their older brother. They all surrounded the last bot, waiting for Leo to make the first move. When Leo turned, they all did the same thing. Crystal, unlike her brothers, had to brace herself against the impact as they all smashed into him. The robot was instantly out of commission.

When all the bots were taken care of, they heard someone come over the loud speaker. "How dare you come into my castle and steal my bride-to-be?" he demanded.

"I'm not your bride-to-be, you insane maniac," Crystal snapped.

"Oh, but I think you are."

"And I think your off your meds," Raph bellowed angrily.

"Yeah," Leo steamed. "This is my sister, not your bride."

"So you had better let us and her go before we get really angry," Donni warned.

"You wouldn't like us when we're angry. You might even get Master Splinter on you. You so don't wanna do that," Mikey said, his eyes turned into slits.

"So confident of yourselves, aren't you? I shall not lose my bride," Doom said.

"She ain't your bride, bub," Logan said. "She's my daughter and ya' gotta go through me ta' get 'er"

"Luckily for you I do not wish to fight you now," he said. "Fine, you may go, but I will return for her." The group turned, but walked back to the jet cautiously.

"He's a pedophile, ya' know that," Crystal said, causing her brothers to snicker. "Trying to marry a fifteen year old girl when he's a hundred and twenty."

"I know, I'm just glad he didn't," Leo said.

When they entered the Black Bird, Master Splinter stood up and crossed the small jet to his adopted daughter. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I am glad you are safe," he said in his serious tone.

Crystal let go of her master and looked at Magneto.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Magneto. I am the one who lowered the force field to the castle."

Crystal watched out the window as the Black Bird flew home. She thought about her brothers and master and about her father she just found. She knew she had to pick one, but which one was the right one. When tears fell down her cheeks, Donni told his brothers that it was probably due to all the trauma. They had no idea that she was ripping her heart in two as she thought about who to live with.


End file.
